RYFAM The Philadelphia Visit
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya, Riley, And Smackle Visit Kerrie And Morgan


Riley decided she and Maya should go to visit their Philadelphia Office of the Minkii LGBTQ Newspaper, staffed by her Aunt Morgan and Morgan's girlfriend Kerrie, who was once best friends with Maya and Riley in middle school. They invited Smackle to go too. The plan was to take the train and arrive Friday afternoon and stay through the weekend at Morgan and Kerri's home.

Riley called Morgan to confirm their date and time of arrival. Riley looked at Maya: "That seemed odd, she told me to be sure to bring both black and red Toby with us." Maya chuckled: "Maybe she has plans to use them while we are there?" Riley smiled back at Maya: "I hope so!" They both laughed.

On the Friday of their trip, Maya, Riley, and Smackle were taken to the train station by Donna and Francine. And both black and red Toby was included in their luggage. The train trip took two and a half hours and they were met by Morgan and Kerrie at the Philadelphia train station around 3:00 PM. Everyone hugged and kissed, and they all went to a local restaurant with a lounge and had several champagne cocktails as everyone got caught up on what was happening at the Newspaper and at Minkii in general. They stayed for dinner and drank a bottle of wine with dinner. Everyone was feeling relaxed and warm in their lower regions.

Around 10:00 PM they finally arrived at Morgan and Kerrie's home. Kerrie showed the NYC ladies to the guest rooms, one for Maya and Riley, and one for Smackle. Both rooms had California King beds and en-suite bathroom and shower. Kerrie invited each of them to unpack, put on their pajamas, and meet in the living area for a nightcap drink.

The ladies unpacked, put on their pajamas and went to the living area. They were met by Morgan and Kerrie who were dressed in Satin Silk Short Robes, black Cuban-heeled stockings with a black back seam, and four-inch stiletto slides. Kerrie poured everyone a flute of champagne. Smackle asked Morgan why she and Kerrie were dressed like they were instead of pajamas. Morgan smiled: "We all are going to have a nice weekend bondage session together." Maya looked at Riley: "You are getting your wish Honey!" Smackle looked to Morgan: "Wow! I am so happy I was invited!"

Morgan and Kerrie stood up and Morgan announced: "In this house, Kerrie and I are the Mistresses. You three are our Princesses." Kerrie then commanded: "Princesses strip naked now!" Maya, Riley, and Smackle just looked at each other in shock. Then each had a big smile as they undressed and stood before their Mistresses naked, as they noticed that both black and red Toby was open on the floor.

Morgan brought each Princess a Satin Silk Garter Belt, a pair of Black Cuban-heeled stockings with a black back seam, and a pair of four-inch stiletto slides telling them to get dressed. When the Princesses were dressed in their new sexy outfits, Morgan and Kerrie took off their Satin Silk robes to reveal that everyone was now wearing the same sexy outfits, including very hard bare nipples. Morgan and Kerrie sat on the nearest sofa as Kerrie commanded: Princesses come and show your love and respect of your Mistresses. Kneel and lick our pussies now." Smackle moved to between Kerrie's legs and started to lick her pussy. Maya turned to Riley: "Morgan is your Aunt, so you get to lick her first." Riley kissed Maya and moved to between Morgan's legs and started to lick her pussy. Maya, seeing the action before her moved to another sofa and started to rub her pussy.

After fifteen minutes, first Kerrie, then Morgan experienced awesome orgasms. When the two recovered, and without being directed, Maya moved to between Morgan's legs and started to lick her pussy. Riley moved to Kerrie and repeated the game, while Smackle moved to the sofa and rubbed her own pussy.

After another fifteen minutes, Smackle moved to Morgan, Maya moved to Kerrie, and Riley moved to the sofa and they all repeated the game. When all the ladies had experienced three awesome orgasms, the just lied where they were to recover and fell asleep.

Around midnight, the three Princesses awoke, sitting on a sofa, with their hands behind their backs and wrists handcuffed. They had a ball gag in their mouths and a rabbit vibrator in the pussies. And with one ankle tied by silk scarves to each other's ankle, Smackle's right ankle tied to Maya's left ankle, and Maya's right ankle tied to Riley's left ankle. Maya being in the middle and both ankles tied had her pussy pulled wide open.

Morgan stood before them: "Good morning Princesses, we have a pleasant present for you." She turned the vibrator remote controls on to low. All three Princesses felt a vibration in their pussies and started to feel pleasure from the vibrations. Then Kerrie walked up to each Princess and applied a Clover Clamps she had gotten from each Toby to their nipples. All three Princesses now felt pain too. Kerrie then added a Satin Silk scarf as a blindfold for each Princess.

Five minutes later, Morgan increased the vibrations to medium and the Princesses started to moan and squirm on the sofa. Hearing the other two Princesses moaning added to the pleasure they each felt, almost canceling the pain from their nipples. But Kerrie now added a collar with an O-ring around their necks and threaded the Clover Clamps chain through the O-ring so that the Clover Clamps pulled their nipples up and added pain.

Five minutes later, Morgan increased the vibrations to high and the Princesses moaned louder and really squirming on the sofa. They did not feel pain anymore, just their approaching awesome orgasms. And then they all three screamed as they orgasmed at the same time. It was such a wonderful sight to see that Morgan and Kerrie cheered.

_This Story Is A Requested Present For Torigagged_


End file.
